mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vugo Vendetta
: “''yo yo yo''” : ― yo my name is indigo toyota i stole this toy yoda Biography Early Life * likes puppies * much doge * wOW Personality he is kind of a jerk Appearance freck freck Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers Vugo is a second generation mutant and possesses powers similar to those of both his father and mother. Vugo's accelerated cellular regeneration augments his natural strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Vugo's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. Vugo has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten within a matter of minutes. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Vugo's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Vugo is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. * Peak Human Strength: Vugo's strength is extented to the peak of human potential, which makes him above stronger than normal humans. He is capable of lifting up to 800 lbs with maximum effort. * Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. * Superhuman Stamina: As is the case with his father, Vugo's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Speed: Vugo is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. * Superhuman Agility: Vugo's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Vugo's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Longevity: His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born in 1912, he still retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life throughout the twenty-first century. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Vugo possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Vugo's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Vugo's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Vugo can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. * Insulated Weather Adaptation: Body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. * Retractable Bone Claws: Vugo possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Vugo's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Vugo has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate most heavily-durable metals. * Adamantium Skeleton: Not part of Vugo's natural mutant attributes, Vugo's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, were laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium. As a result, Vugo's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor-sharp edge of Vugo's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting through any solid material, with the known exception of Proto-Adamantium. However, Vugo's ability to slice completely through a substance depended upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weighted his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. * Pheromone Control: Vugo possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Vugo has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he has stated that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. His power also allows him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. * Empathy: Vugo has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals. * Telepathic Resistance: Vugo has also demonstrated immunity to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head. This trap gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It is also able to restore lost memories. If someone were to try to implant false memories into him, he would abruptly regain his true memories. Void Powers Christian Preston supplanted Vugo with a Death Seed shortly after he underwent his Adamantium-bonding process. Vugo had been endowed with the power and potential to become the new iteration of Apocalypse on Earth as a result. Allowing himself to become fully controlled by the Death Seed's power would result in Vugo's mind becoming so twisted to the point that he would see death as something beautiful that makes space for something new to come. He would then not have any problem in killing millions if not billions of living beings to achieve his goal. A few times he has found a way to tap into the seed's energy in order to augment himself without succumbing to it's control. * Energized Bone Claws: In his Void guise, Vugo's claws emitted some odd form of negative energy which seemingly augments the lethality of his claws. * Multi-Claw Projection: While channeling the power of the Death Seed through his powers, Vugo produces multiple jet black razor sharp protrusions coming out of his forearms with which to gore and eviscerate with. * Anti-Healing Factor: The energy that Vugo's claws are laced with in Void form make them capable of inflicting wounds that greatly nullify the efficiency of accelerated healing factors. Even those with highly advanced healing factors, such as Wolverine, require several days to fully heal even minor cuts with the blades and they are also capable of inflicting wounds that would be immediately fatal. * Increased Biomass: Vugo in his transformed state gains additional physiological augmentation. Such as increased skin density and muscle mass; making him appear bigger and vastly augmenting his physical strength. * Size Enhancement: Vugo's size and density ramps up considerably the longer he imbibes on the Death Seed's energies, noticeably becoming bigger and stronger over time. * Accelerating Regeneration: In Void form, the more Vugo is wounded the quicker his healing factor takes action to mend himself. * Black-Eyed Mutation: '''When completely overcome by the Void, both Vugo's sclera and iris turn pitch-black in color. Abilities * '''Leadership Skills: Vugo is a natural-born leader. Both his commanding presence and unyielding knowledge of the laws of justice and warfare are drawing to others, especially the weak-minded and frightened. * Multilingual: Vugo is fluent in Filipino, Persian, and English. * Skilled Marksman: '''Along with his extensive knowledge of weapons, Vugo is a gifted sharpshooter. While his preferred firearms are assault rifles, he can still hold his own with a handgun. He prefers long-range guns because his impaired vision makes close combat slightly more difficult. * '''Knife-Throwing Expert: '''Vugo prefers to impale his victims from a distance, making killing a more personal and yet detached form of revenge. He can hit many a small object from a great distance away, and with surprising accuracy. * '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''A competent fighter, Vugo has practiced many forms of close combat, from sword-fighting to boxing. His preferred weapon in such circumstances is a short Roman sword, also called a Gladius. * '''Explosives Specialist: '''Highly skilled in the art and components of bomb building and detonation. He is also able to disable explosive devices fairly quickly. * '''Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Vugo is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. * Master Manipulator and Deceiver: Contributed to by his emotion altering ability, Vugo excels at coaxing others into doing his dirty work for him. He often tricks people to accomplish goals for him, therefore achieving his own ends. Weaknesses * Carbonadium Digestion: Vugo's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a slow crawl, at least in comparison to its normal speed, but doesn't fully suppress it. * Heat Pills: Temporarily cancels and slows the healing factor for a short time. * Muramasa Blade: Nullifies healing factors, and is capable of killing Vugo. * Muramasa Bullets: Created out of the Muramasa blade, used for killing those with Healing Factors. * Life Seed: '''If Vugo came into contact with a Life Seed, his Death Seed or "Void" powers would be destroyed. The Life Seed is the only way to break the influence of the Death Seed by implanting it into the infected person. However in the only example seen, the Life Seed destroyed the original persona along with the Death persona and started a completely new persona. Disabilities * '''Hyperopia: '''Vugo is farsighted, meaning that he sees objects that are close to him as blurry. While he can combat this by wearing eyeglasses, he rarely sees the need. This does have some affect on his close-marksmanship, however, and is one reason why he prefers to kill his victims from a distance. * '''Asperger Syndrome/High-Functioning Autism: '''Vugo has Asperger Syndrome, a developmental disorder affecting ability to effectively socialize and communicate. Asperger syndrome is a condition on the autism spectrum, with generally higher functioning. People with this condition may be socially awkward and have an obsessive interest in specific topics. Other symptoms include: ** "robotic" or repetitive speech ** average or below average nonverbal communication skills, yet average or above average verbal communications skills ** tendency to discuss self rather than others ** inability to understand issues or phrases that are considered "common sense" ** lack of eye contact or reciprocal conversation ** one-sided conversations ** awkward movements and/or mannerisms ** improper or very few social interactions '''Relationships Family * Jasmine Vendetta - Mother * Thomas Howlett - Father * Liv Vendetta - Daughter * Chem Vendetta - Daughter * Jyn Mikkelsen - Cousin * Krissy Vendetta - Great-Granddaughter Allies * hey Enemies * what Trivia * Vugo is a name of Nordic/Germanic origin and is a combination of Viggo, meaning "battle," and Hugo, meaning "intelligence." Vincent means "conquering" and is of Latin origin. Vendetta is also of Latin origin, and it is a surname meaning "blood feud." Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gryffindors Category:Muslims Category:MWW Characters Category:MWII Characters